


Beauty and the Beast: The Enchantress's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The young daughter of The Enchantress has been banished to Villanueve after refusing to perform a life-changing task. Nothing would ever be the same again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This a fan story I still keep trying to develop in my head xD. Though I'm fairly sure no one will read it.

"Daughter... awaken!"

The Enchantress glanced down on a young girl enveloped in light. Her looks are nothing like her mother's except the glowing white eyes. Her brunette hair fell to her sides as she glanced up.

"I told you, Mother, I won't do it!"

Just a few years ago The Enchantress had turned a selfish prince into a hideous beast, apparently to prove that beauty was within everything. He had managed to break the curse, however, once he'd found true love. But that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to teach him another lesson but wasn't sure how to dupe him this time. Then she thought she could send her daughter out there to transform him herself! "Think of it as your first transformation lesson," she had told her, but her daughter declined.

"Why would I do that to him? For your amusement?" she had snapped when her mother asked why not. 

Annoyed beyond belief, The Enchantress finally put her foot down. "That's it! If you don't do what I say I'll turn you into a human mortal! No powers, no long life! How do you like that?!"

Her daughter shrugged."So?"

Now her mother was beyond angry. In rage, she waved her arms over her daughter and sucked away her powers until she no longer appeared transparent. The only thing that remained, however, were her blank white eyes. No pupils... or sight.

"Now I don't need you!" she roared. "With all this power in my grasp, I can do whatever! And now you" - she pointed a sharp fingernail at her daughter, who had started crying silent tears when she realized that she could no longer see - "are no longer of use for me. You will rot in the mortal world for as long as your short life goes. Isabel, you are no longer my daughter. Now out of my sight!"

And with that, she waved her arms once more; within seconds Isabel had completely vanished.


	2. Hassle in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel gets dragged off to the castle by instinct. What will happen there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be told in Isabel's POV unless stated otherwise.

I woke up screaming.

I glanced around, only seeing blank nothing and feeling grass on the ground all around me. I tried to sit up, to survey my surroundings - not by eye, but by sense - but a dizzy spell overtook me and I found myself on the ground again, curling up into a fetal position on the ground, crying softly. 

Suddenly I heard a voice... _"Come..."_

The voice was calling to me, calling me over. But over to where?

_"Come, Isabel..."_

It knew my name? I found myself suddenly on my feet, running somewhere. If only I could see again, it would make things easier!

Soon I heard the sound of snapping twigs and howling winds. I realized then that I must be in the woods. But where was I going? Was there even anything in the woods that I could be running towards?

_"You have to pay..."_

My eyes widened. What had I done? And what exactly was I paying for?

_"You must pay the price... your price!"_

Had my so called mother done this? Now she had to torture me in the human realm too? The thought of it made me shake to my bones as I kept on running through the cold, wintery woods.

It was silent all of a sudden. I'd stopped running, and was now leaning against something. I felt it. Wood, maybe? Was I leaning against a door? And to what?

Without thinking, I pushed on the wood harder, suddenly giving a sharp cry of surprise as I fell forward into the entryway of the structure. The floor was stone cold, and I made no hesitation in standing. Oh, how I wished I could see the scene around me. Shivering, I took a few shaky steps forward into the room.

And that's when I heard it. Growling and snarling, coming from the left side of me, somewhere, accompanied by some screaming. Then I heard clanking and slamming along the ground, as if there were something hopping along the ground, in a desperate attempt to get away from the snarling beast.

"What happened?!" cried a woman's voice. "Why have we changed back again?!"

"I don't know!" cried a young man. "I thought the curse was long over!"

"And to think, the Prince has gone back to the Beast he thought was buried away forever. And we spent so long restoring the castle to its former glory!" said an older man in despair.

"And Belle! She must be terrified!" came the voice of a young boy.

My mom had told me the story of how she had cursed a young prince because he had no love anywhere in his heart, transforming him into a beast of sorts and servants to animate ware; only true love would turn him and all his staff and servants back.

I realized in horror that I found myself in the setting of the very story she had told me. The curse was real. And now she was trying to get more revenge. But why?! They all complied, he found his love in the end. Why did they have to take a huge step backwards?

Realizing that standing at the doorway was going to get me caught eventually, I ran forward, into another section that I could not sense. In my haste to get away I tripped over what seemed to be a large chair. I could feel the aura of a fireplace somewhere nearby. Was I in a living room?

I didn't have much time to think about that, for the screaming had come downstairs, and with it, the growling and snarling! I jumped right into the chair (after I felt around for it) and tried to make myself look as small as possible. I held perfectly still, hoping that whoever this chair belonged to wouldn't want to sit there.

"Madamemoiselle, you must hide!" called the young man's voice from the entryway to the room.

"Lumiere, I don't get it! Why is Adam a beast again?" called a diferent voice. She sounded like she was on the verge of, if not already in, tears. "I thought you had all been set free...how could this happen?"

"I fear the enchantress is at work," replied Lumiere. "She must have done this to us again."

"How could she?" came the woman's voice again, a LOT closer. Frightened, I jumped off the chair and stumbled over back to the entryway going around. I felt around until I found some stairs, and went dashing up them. I turned left and entered some room. I wasn't sure where I was going until I crashed into something. I heard the breaking of glass, and then... I saw a red glow across the room.

Wait, I SAW?! With my temporary sight, I took note of the room I was in. The room I was in was torn up beyond belief. Drapes were slashed and hanging limply in the faint breeze coming from the window on the far wall. Upon further examination, the item in question that I had knocked over was a glass case containing a rose. It was glowing a lot brighter now from behind its pedestal, which had shockingly not fallen on it. I crawled over to the rose and picked it up, examining it. It looked a lot prettier up close... almost magic. Is this what brought my sight back? If only I had a petal to use in a potion, perhaps it would make that permanent?

Unfortunately, I hadn't kept my ears out for the growling. So I was COMPLETELY caught off guard when I was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. A giant paw came and snatched the rose away from me and then tossed me toward the door to the exit, where I was once again blinded. Then the thudding came closer as the Beast started snarling in my face, feeling his breath all over it. "Why were you in my West Wing?!" he demanded.

I should have remembered from the story that the girl was being kept away from the West Wing because of the rose. Maybe then I would have avoided this situation. Then again... maybe not.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out. "I didn't know where I was... I kind of just stumbled here."

"Oh, really? All the way from downstairs you just so happen to stumble here? Do I look like I was born yesterday?!" he yells right at me. I keep my mouth shut, unwilling to answer. "You've probably come here to stare at me, like everyone else."

I realized then my eyes were half-lidded open. I opened them all the way, unsteadily trying to get to my feet. "Can't exactly go staring at stuff when you are blind, now can you?" I looked around aimlessly, mainly because I was not sure where I was looking. "See?!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

I immediately wished I hadn't.

"Hey?!" Beast exclaimed as rubble suddenly came crashing down on his head. "Witchcraft!" he yelled next, and then I was being yanked off the ground by one arm and carried somewhere. I heard the clanking along the ground; sounded like the servants were around.

"Master... what are you doing?" came Lumiere's voice again. "Where did this girl come from?"

"Who cares where she comes from, the question is how she got up here," said the voice of the older man.

"Cogsworth, that's what I meant. She didn't just teleport here, did she?"

"None of that matters," snapped Beast. "She's going to my dungeon, just like every other trespasser."

"Do you really wish to do this?" cried the woman's voice. "What has she done to you?"

"What has she done?!" He tightened his grip on me and I shrieked in pain. He took deep breaths and then loosened his grip. "Mrs. Potts, she almost destroyed the rose - knocking it off the pedestal!"


End file.
